Meeting Yourself Halfway
by Celeste-Ominous
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki come to the modern world and meet...themselves? Crazy stuff... Yes, the Akatsuki meet the opposite gender version of themselves. The only differences of these people are; they're younger, they're in high school, and they act almost completely different. Lots o' drama, lots o' adventure. Perfect...absolutely perfect. (I'm not good at summaries!)


It's Nice To Meet You

A girl with long black hair sighed as she hung over the side of her bed, "She hasn't come back yet...Where the Hell could she be?" She got up and walked over to her desk, she snatched up her phone. "No new voicemails or texts? ... Something's wrong, something is very wrong!", she said in an urgent tone. She ran over to get her coat, "It's way past curfew, what happened to her? She would never allow herself to be out this late!" She ran out of her room quickly and quietly, "I hope none of the teachers catch me..." The girl ran down the stairs of the high school dorm she lived in since the elevators were out of order. She pushed open the door that led her out into the yard in front of the dorm and looked around. Her friend had not come back at 10:00 like they were meant to. Her friend was a goody-two-shoes, so it was worrying.

The girl ran to the library, "Did she get locked in or something?" She stopped to catch her breath, it was a pretty big campus. Including the boys only school opposite from the girls only school. She looked up quickly as she heard crying, "Is that?" She stumbled her way behind the library, she saw her friend trembling on her knees, surrounded by strange people. "Kisame?", she asked. The group surrounding Kisame turned to the black-haired girl. "Who are you?", a man with orange hair asked. The girl glared, "Itachi Uchiha. What are you guys doing to my friend?! She couldn't hurt anyone!" A black-haired man stepped up, "Do you know who I am?" Itachi stared at the man for a second, "No. Am I supposed to?" Kisame looked up at her friend, "R-run, Itachi run! Get a teacher, call the cops! Just run!" Itachi stared down at her, "Kisame, what about you?!" Kisame shook her head, "Forget about me, run!" Itachi turned around and ran as fast as she could, she cried out as she was pushed to the ground. Itachi was dragged right back to that alley by a man with blue skin and yellow tiny eyes. "It's ticking me off...Girls using my name for themselves...", the man said. Itachi glared at him, "What are you talking about?! Let us go! This is kidnapping!"

The orange haired man stepped up, "You say her name is Kisame Hoshigaki?" Itachi nodded, "It always has been!" The orange haired man crouched by her, "And your name is Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi nodded, "Yes! You've learned how to listen to people! Good job! Now let us go!" The blue-skinned man chuckled, "There's a problem with that matter, Kisame Hoshigaki is my name..." Itachi glared at him, "So what? It's a big world, the possibilities of meeting someone with the same name isn't impossible!" The male Kisame smirked, he pointed his thumb at the black-haired man with red eyes. "Itachi Uchiha, meet Itachi Uchiha. How about two pairs of people with the same names?", the male Kisame said. Itachi - now dubbed Ita to differentiate between her and the male Itachi - shrugged, "Well I don't know! I don't know everything!" The female Kisame - now dubbed Kisa - held on to Ita's shoulders, "Just leave us alone, we don't know why our names are the same!" Kisame growled and reached down to grab Kisa's hair roughly and lifted her up, "With my name you're such a coward, it pisses me off." Ita stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let her go! We're not looking for trouble!" Kisame pushed her down, "Well trouble found you, girly." Kisa squirmed in Kisame's hold, "I-Itachi! Let us go!" With that Kisa kicked Kisame where the Sun don't shine and ran as fast as she could when he released her to tend to his ache. Ita laughed, "Ha! That's what you get you perv! Run Kisame run!" The man with orange spiky hair ran after Kisa, but stopped when he saw her talking to a security guard. He retreated back to the alley, "Our business here is done, leave the girl." Suddenly the group of people vanished before Ita's eyes, "What the...?"

The security guard ran over, "Hey, are you alright?!" Ita nodded and stood up, "I'm fine." Kisa ran over and hugged Ita, "I was so scared!" Ita patted the back of her head, "It's alright. I know..." The guard walked over, "Where did these people go miss Uchiha?" Ita shook her head, "They were really quick and I was a bit out of it, so I wasn't paying attention. All I remember hearing though was, 'Our business here is done, leave the girl.' " The guard looked suspicious, "I see... Miss Uchiha, are you sure you didn't recognize these people?" She nodded, "I'm sure I didn't... You aren't actually trying to say that I got myself involved with some kind of gang?" He shook his head, "No, miss Uchiha, but you have to consider the possibilities..." Kisa frowned, "Itachi would never get involved with punks like them. I can guarantee that." The security guard sighed, "Well in that case; it's late, I'll guide you back to your dorm rooms. In the morning, you should be called on the intercom to go to the headmaster. Okay?" Ita nodded with Kisa, "Right."

Kisa didn't let go of Ita until they were safely back in their room. She then collapsed on her bed, "I'mnever staying out past nine ever again!" Ita sighed and sat on her own bed, "Well, I guess dad was right, better carry around that hunting knife he got me for my fourteenth birthday." Kisa whined at that, "Can we share?" Ita smiled softly at that, "Don't worry, he bought me two spares." Kisa shuddered, "I wish I didn't ask, your dad is scary sometimes..." Ita laughed, "Well when you've got two daughters to look after, you have to be a scary dad." Kisa nodded slightly, "Itachi...do you think, I'm a coward?" Ita frowned, remembering what Kisame had called Kisa back in the alley. "Nope. That guy really overreacted, he was probably drunk for all we know. You were being reasonable and polite." Kisa nodded again, "You're right, I mean, what was that guy's problem? So what if our names were the same?!" Ita smiled, "Okay, calm down shark-girl." Kisa laughed softly, "Goodnight Itachi." Ita giggled and laid down in her bed again, "Night Kisame." The two girls fell asleep soon.

The next morning Kisa shook Ita from a dreamless sleep, "Wake up! Wake up! Wakie-uppie!" Ita groaned as she looked up at her, Kisa had her school uniform on and her hair pulled into ponytails that reached her chin. Ita looked at her bedside clock, 7:59 am. Ita cried out and got up quickly, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Kisa frowned as she watched Ita gather her shower supplies frantically, "I did, and you said you were going to get up. By the time I got back from my shower, you were asleep again." Ita sighed and ran out the room, "Sorry about that!"

By the time Ita was practically sprinting out of the building, it was 8:28. She would be late at 8:30. Ita had showered, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and stuffed a cream cheese and jelly sandwich in her mouth. "Damn! I can't be late again!", she yelled out irritatedly. "Hey Itachi!", a voice called from ahead. Ita looked up to see her friend Deidara walking calmly in the opposite direction, "Hey Deidara! Free period?" The blonde haired, blue eyed teen nodded, moving her goggles to the top of her head. "Yep, and you?", she asked with a smirk. Ita smirked as she ran past her, "Late again!" Deidara looked back at her, "Thought so! See you in gym!" Ita waved in the air still running to class, "See ya!"

Deidara shook her head smiling, "When Uchiha is on time for class, then the apocalypse starts." She turned back around and walked towards the courtyard, her favourite place to do what she wanted for a while. Deidara put her large goggles back over her eyes as she walked. Deidara wanted to become a pilot, ever since she was little, this girl wanted to be beside the birds as they flew through the clouds. Hence the goggles. When she sat down on a stone bench placed near the large fountain, her notepad fell out of her shoulder bag. She turned to retrieve it, "Oh darn..." She was surprised when another hand plucked the notepad from the ground, she looked up to see a man not much older than she staring at the book. "Sketches? Or notes?", he asked suddenly. Deidara blinked slipping her goggles off her head and setting them on the bench, "Eh?" The man sighed, "In the book, do you have sketches or notes in here?" Deidara frowned, "It's none of your business. Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before." The man smirked, "I'm an old graduate. I came back to get some more memories from this place." Deidara scowled and put out her hand slightly, "Can I have my notepad back please?" The man smirked, "For a small price, yeah." Deidara hoped he wouldn't ask for her number and pouted, "What?" The man kept that same egotistical smirk on, "Your name." Deidara blinked, she wondered if it was a good idea to tell him. 'Well I don't have a Facebook so I guess it's fine.', she thought. "Deidara Iwa. Is that good enough?", she asked about fed up with the man's ridiculous attitude. The man smirked and put the notepad in her awaiting hand, "Yep. I guess we'll be going now." Deidara frowned, "Don't you mean 'I'll be going now?'" She pulled on her notepad to find the man wouldn't let go of it, she let out a surprised shriek when strong arms wrapped around her mouth and shoulders to restrict her screaming or escape. She let out muffled screams, she kicked and thrashed as much as her body allowed her to. The arms from behind didn't budge. "No, I meant 'We'll be going now.'", the man that still held her notepad chuckled. Deidara collapsed in the arms from behind as something hit her in the neck, unconscious. The man hid the notepad in his cloak, "Come on Tobi, Pein-sama is waiting." Tobi who had grabbed Deidara - Dei - saluted and lifted the girl into his arms, "Hai Deidara-sempai!" Deidara swept back his blonde bangs and zoomed in on Dei's neck where she had been hit, "She's fine, let's get going." The two leaped off, leaving the site. The only sign that Dei had ever been there, was she left behind her goggles, and she didn't go anywhere without those.

Two periods later, Ita arrived in gym class, late. What are the odds? Ita went cold at the sight of the large room, the teacher was not present and her classmates stood in groups whispering. "Itachi!", Kisa cried out before rushing over to her. Ita frowned "What happened?" Kisa whimpered, "Deidara is missing. At first we just thought she was late, but then all of her classmates said they hadn't seen her since first period!" Ita gasped, "Deidara... Come on, we have to find her!" Kisa shook her head, "We're not allowed to leave, we can't!" Ita frowned and grabbed Kisa's hand, tugging her out of the gym. "Screw that!", she grumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, Ita and Kisa were still searching for Dei when an announcement sounded through the PA system. "From this point on for the safety of the student body, please return to your dorms and stay away from any open areas with windows. Classes for the day are canceled until further notice. Do not stay in the library or classrooms.", a male teacher said. Kisa sighed, "Deidara where are you?" She leaned up against a building wall as a tear escaped her eye. Ita went over to her, "Hey... Kisame...it's okay. She's going to be fine." She hugged the crying girl. Kisa cried harder, "But what if she isn't?! What if something horrible is happening right now to her because we can't find her?!" Ita shushed her, "Don't say that... Come on, we have to keep looking." Kisa nodded wiping her tears, "O-okay... Sorry..."

"Well too bad!", a loud voice shouted from nearby. Ita and Kisa peeked around the corner. "Get back in this dorm right this instant or you're getting a detention!", a man yelled. A girl with white hair and purple eyes was walking away from the girl's dorm lazily ignoring the teacher yelling after her, Hidan Yuga. "Hidan, did you hear me?!", the teacher shouted. Kisa and Ita were not surprised when Hidan raised both her hands high in the air, with the middle fingers extended. "Oh I heard ya' teach! Loud and clear! Just gotta look for my friend before I start listening!", Hidan laughed. Ita smirked, "Rebel inside and out." Kisa sighed, "How rude..."

Hidan then spotted the two and went over to them stuffing her hands into her uniform pockets, "Looks like I'm not the only one. Sup weasel and shark-girl?" Itachi smirked, "Same thing that's 'sup' with you." Kisa frowned, "Hey, I know we haven't seen each other since yesterday, but can we concentrate on finding Deidara?" Hidan and Ita stared at Kisa, then nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go...", Hidan said.

Pein's POV

"The two girls have met up with another girl. She's called by Hidan's name.", Zetsu said as he morphed into the greenhouse the Akatsuki had been in since last night. I looked to the girl who called herself Deidara, "Now this is just ridiculous..." I went over to her and she seemed to struggle in her bonds even more, she started screaming into the rag we had used to muffle her screams. I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed , "Stop. Screaming. Now!" She hushed and started whimpering. I nodded, "Good... Now, I'm going to take off this rag, and when I do you will not. I repeat - not - start screaming. Or I will, kill you. Understood?" She hesitantly nodded still whimpering. I pulled the rag off slowly, her shaky breath escaped audibly. I stood, "Now answer me truthfully. Do you know anyone in this room?" She looked up panting, "N-no...!" I stared at her, "Now, do you know an Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Pein, and Konan?" Deidara nodded hesitantly, "W-well yeah! They're my friends! Why?!" I frowned and then reached down to pull the rag over her mouth again, "Deidara." I turned to where the rest of the Akatsuki sat and stood behind me. Deidara stood, "Yeah Pein-sama?" I gestured to the girl behind me, "You know what to do." He smirked and nodded, he quickly performed a henge. He then looked exactly like the girl, "Is this good Pein-sama?" I nodded and turned back towards the girl, she looked shocked and scared. I stepped towards her and knocked her out, "You can rest for now...he'll be taking your place for you..." Deidara walked over and picked up the girl's bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the door. "Come back at night, don't get caught.", I said. Deidara nodded, "Alright, got it..." He left the small building. I sighed as I looked at the Akatsuki, "I want you all to have patience, we will have our answers soon."

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - I feel sorry for poor Dei-chan! Anyways, this is just an idea I came up with a while ago during the summer. I made a youtube video about it! Just search up Meeting Yourself Halfway on youtube and it should be there under the name Celeste-Ominous. Please review!


End file.
